Short and (Bitter)Sweet
by Jinxei
Summary: "Life is short, so why not document these experiences to share to others?" Short and (Bitter)Sweet is a collection of short stories depicting short but significant occurrences from our life in the form of our lovable Maid-sama characters. Features Misaki, Usui, Chiyo and Tora. Please give it a chance and check out the story. I promise you won't be disappointed.
1. First Fight

**Author's Note: Hey, after writing a loooooong first chapter of Target(Which you should check out and review ;) Haha shameless promotion) I've decided to try writing a series of short stories. Please read, don't skim over it and review. And also, when you get to the end, read the story again. Cheers!- Jinxei**

 _Misaki's POV_

As I walked in the rain, my pace increased to a quick staccato. Puddles of muddy water made sploshing sounds against the already existing _pitter-patters_ of the day. I breathed slowly and took in the fresh, cold air that rejuvenated my lungs. It only had been one day since I had argued with Usui. Looking back, it all seemed so stupid, arguing over something so small. But that small thing had we argued over had left a dent in our relationship. I had walked out of the house we shared, angry at Usui's attitude towards the way the woman reacted. She had clearly been flirting with him, and had even tried to kiss him. But Usui was calm and stoic when I had confronted him about it. And he still was calm and stoic when I had left the house in a rash fury. I had hoped for some kind of reaction from him, perhaps a mere sentence depicting how he was mine and mine only. My hopes had been too high. Why would he bother his emotions over a stupid jealous woman like me?

I stopped walking. My hair had become soaked, and I was chilled to the bone. In my rash phase I had forgotten to bring my umbrella with me.

"I-Im so stupid…" I muttered. I looked pathetic, I felt pathetic and I am pathetic. I hurried to the playground where we had often sat, and headed over to the swings. I looked around. Everything seemed black and white today. Maybe it was just the fight, or the rain. Or maybe it was because I was here alone. Either way, it was depressing, but it was tranquil in a sense. I felt calm. I sat down on the swing. Using my feet, I propelled myself up into the air. I forgot about all my troubles, my fears, my insecurities. But never once during those 5 minutes of peace did I forget about Takumi Usui.

I smirked. "Stupid Takumi…" I whispered to the ring on my finger. He always had a way of making me remember him, his name and his face. I looked up. The rain had eased and there was a rainbow amidst the dark clouds. I smiled.

"There's always a rainbow after rain, hey?" I chuckled to myself. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe the sky gods were trying to tell me that life wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. That a relationship needed its ups and downs. That it was impossible to have a happy relationship without a fight. After all, it was our first fight. Maybe I was being told that in a relationship, you have to forgive each other, and you have to never give up. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered to no one in particular.

Now that I had calmed down, I slowly stood up from the swings, and walked back to where I came from. The shops and the streetlights were now a blur as I found myself running back to the man I loved. Takumi Usui. I saw him running from the opposite direction. I slowed down my pace. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"I'm sorry too." I mouthed back.

As we walked in the rain, our pace increased to a quick staccato. Puddles of muddy water made sploshing sounds against the already existing _pitter-patters_ of the day. We breathed slowly and took in the fresh, cold air that rejuvenated our lungs.


	2. Spilt Coffee

**AN- So here is the second chapter of the one-shot series! Thanks to my friend zairaswift and _(can't actually say her name because of privacy stuff haha) for betareading this!**

 **Our love was like a cup of coffee. No, not our love. My love for you was like a cup of spilt coffee.**

When I first saw you, I was instantly smitten. The way you talked to me was like that of a gentleman's, and your smile… your smile was so gentle; so loving; so kind. So, of course I would like you! Do you know what I did before I saw you for the second time? Before I greeted you and your parents? I made myself pretty. I spent two hours choosing a pretty pink dress for you. I wore make-up and I curled my hair just for you. When you saw me, your jaw had dropped in shock. I smiled, relishing in the thought of you liking how I looked. But when our parents left you with me, you showed your true nature. You ripped your mask into shreds, and stopped smiling at me. You smirked at me. You commented that I had put in a fair amount of effort into looking how I did. And you said that you didn't care how I looked, because you were not interested in me at all. Tora, you had looked out wistfully out the window as you spoke about a black-haired woman who made your heart beat. A woman who was feisty, strong and independent. A woman whom you loved. At that moment, I couldn't bear you saying those words about her. I wanted you to look at me, to appreciate me, to love me. But you didn't. So I ran away. And you didn't stop me.

 **My infatuation with you was like a cup of spilt coffee.**

That was the first time that I had begun developing feelings for you, Tora-san. _That was the first time I had handed you a steaming mug of coffee, filled with teaspoons of sugar, made just for you. And that was the first time that you had knocked it over, without even looking at it. When you knocked the coffee over, it spilled onto the carpet. And with that coffee, was my heart. I had to clean up the spilt coffee; I had to pick up the broken pieces of my heart._ But my love, I was a resilient woman. I, Chiyo Sakurai, would not give up so easily. Our parents had been discussing the possibility of an arranged marriage to strengthen the companies' ties. So I knew that I had many more chances to see you.

Our parents had planned many dates where we would meet up, to get to know each other. The first 'date' that we went on was a cruise. You had been standing at the hull of the ship, staring into the horizon. I slowly went up to you, aware of your lingering feelings towards Misaki-sama.

"What do you want?" You said to me in a rough voice.

"I just want to talk."

You had smirked at my innocence. "There's nothing to talk about. We don't even know each other."

"Well then why don't we get to know each other?" I suggested.

"Because I don't want to know someone like you." You had said to me. I had reached my limit.

"Well then too bad, because I'm going to talk to you." I angrily spoke.

You chuckled and called me stubborn. "Why are you so stubborn, Chiyo?"

I folded my arms. "You're the stubborn one, refusing to talk to me."

You patted my head and laughed. "You're the stupid one, refusing to stop going after me." Then you left _. I had given you another mug of coffee, with less sugar this time._ _Yet, you still flung it to the side for me to clean up._ But this time, there was something different. _You looked at the coffee before throwing it._ And that was when I knew that something had changed.

 **My love for you was like a cup of spilt coffee.**

Our second date went ahead, as planned. This time, we went to Ginza Sky Lounge. You, or rather, your parents, had insisted on you accompanying me from my house. I admit, it was rather funny to watch, as your parents were trying so hard to make you move on, yet you refused to budge. We had ordered our meals and were in the middle of eating them. You had yet to utter a sentence, or even a word. I put down my cutlery.

"So, tell me Tora-san, when did you first meet Misaki-sama?" You smiled at my question, prompting a blush to arise from my cheeks. It was the first time I had seen you smile.

"It was at Miyaboyka High. I had," You paused to cough, "…coaxed her into transferring to Miyaboyka, but she had refused. I had tried to hold her back, but Usui stopped me. She was a storm when she left." Your eyes hardened. You looked me. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

I had merely shrugged in response. "I just want to get to know you."

You laughed. "You're wasting your time. But if you insist, then I'll ask you questions. Tell me about yourself."

I smiled. "My favourite colour is light pin-"

You dismissedly waved at her hand. "No. I mean questions like what you're scared of."

I grimaced. "I was scared of marrying someone I didn't know. But then I saw you, Tora-san, and you were such a gentl-"

You interrupted me. "Please stop calling me Tora-san. My name is Tora."

"I'm so-" I began.

"And waiter! Bill please." You paid the bill and left.

 **My love for you was like a cup of spilt coffee.**

 _You sipped a bit of the coffee I preparing for you this time, before placing it to the side._ And I knew, that now I had a chance, and that slowly, you were warming up to me.

We had many other dates, but the tenth date was the special one. We had planned this date ourselves, much to the amusement and surprise of our parents. You had suggested our date to be at an amusement park, but I stubbornly disagreed.

You laughed at my antics. "Then where would you like to go then, Chi?"

I had smiled at the nickname you gave to me. "How about we just go somewhere random on the day?" Upon seeing your stubborn face come into view I quickly added, "And we can even eat ice-cream!"

You smiled and ruffled my hair. "Sure. Sounds good to me." I beamed in response.

So the day came, and you waited for me outside my parents' house. I ran out the front door, dressed in a knee-length red dress paired with red accessories. You took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to change?" I asked worriedly. You chuckled as a field of poppies bloomed over your cheeks. You rubbed your head in embarrassment.

"You look… beautiful." You said. I smiled widely.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So where do you want to go now?"

"Maybe to a park?" I asked.

You smiled. "Sure."

At that moment, I knew that something had changed in you from the first moment we met to now. Your smiles were more frequent now, and more happy. You seemed to be full of exuberance.

 **My love for you was like a cup of coffee.**

So we drove in your car to the nearest park. The wind was in your hair as you rounded the corner effortlessly. You caught my eyes for a brief moment before returning your attention to driving the vehicle. You smiled.

"You like looking at me, eh Chi?" He chuckled as I blushed.

"N-No!" I stuttered. You pulled into the nearest street and stopped the car.

"Is something wr-" I began. I was interrupted by a soft pair of lips and golden eyes. My eyes widened and caused you to stop.

"Is something wrong?" You asked me. At the sudden withdrawal of warmth, I shivered.

I pulled your head back towards mine and stared into your golden eyes. "No…"

You laughed. "If you say so."

 **Our love was like a warm cup of coffee.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So, if you have any ideas, or just words eg. 'Spilt Coffee' comment them in the reviews and I'll 'feature' you if I can make a one-shot from your idea/words. I need words since I lack inspiration sometimes haha. Also, if you want a certain shipping, then comment/PM me. Thanks!**


	3. The Disappearing Act

As she sat with Usui, their hands interwined in the dim lighting, she sighed. They had been ushered along with the rest of the Maid Café crew to Seika Theatre. Misaki had willingly gone, after Erika mentioned the appearance of 'light refreshments' after the show. But as she sat in darkness, after witnessing an hour of bad magic tricks, she regretted her decision.

She poked Usui.

"Oi, Usui!" She hissed. An amused face responded.

"Yes?" He asked. Upon seeing her reaction, he chuckled and decided to torment her.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a nonchalant tone. He received a scathing glare from his partner.

She was about to respond with an equally scathing reply, but was interrupted by the cry of Erika.

"And ladies and gentlemen, our next act!" Erika and her assistants, Sakura and Shizuko, brought a rail out on stage. They threw the blue curtain on the rail surrounding the box. Shizuko gestured to Erika that they were ready. She clapped her hands.

"Can I get a volunteer from the audience?" Erika asked. Silence. She sighed to herself as she readied herself for her next move. _Damn these bastards. If you want a wink, you got a wink._

She asked the question again, but winked seductively and licked her lips. This time, almost all the hands went up.

In the audience, Misaki let loose an annoyed sigh. Usui grinned.

"Something wrong, Pres?"

She looked at him tiredly. "Stupid males and their hormones."

Usui grinned and turned his attention back to the stage.

"Who wants to be chosen?" Erika said once more. She skimmed the audience and saw a blur of gold. She smirked, and gestured to Usui.

"The man with the green eyes and golden hair, please go up on the stage."

Usui pecked Misaki on the cheek and went up.

"Don't miss me," He winked. Misaki fumed.

"Come back here, you-"

He waved. "Bye Misa-Chan!"

Usui jogged up the steps and joined Erika.

"So what's your name?" She asked him. Usui smirked.

"Takumi Usui."

"So, Takumi Usui, please go behind the curtain. I will make you disappear." Erika paused for an effect. She heard several gasps in the audience and satisfied, looked at them and winked.

"Don't worry, it works." She said. The Moron Trio squealed, but upon remembering that Erika wasn't Misaki, quickly halted their actions. Erika smirked. She checked to see that Usui was on the trapdoor.

"Ready?" She asked the audience. Usui gave her a thumbs-up in response. The audience waited with bated breath.

Erika concentrated. "Saku-rabu-sash-hued-sedu-eh!" She yelled as she twirled around. Upon seeing that the trapdoor was jammed, she cursed silently and gestured Sakura to bring more cloths. The audience realised that the man was still there, so they began to boo.

"Silence! This was a test to check that my powers were working. Now, the real act will happen." Erika gestured for Sakura to hurry up. They quickly draped more cloth on the rails.

"Sakur-jura-huri-oyai-gedu-kami!" She yelled with her assistants in unison. They spun the box around quickly. Erika heard a cough from underneath her foot, which indicated that the 'disappearance' was complete.

"TA-DA!" She yelled as they threw the cloths off and opened the box. The audience cheered in amazement.

Misaki, who was now sitting by herself, was sullen. _Screw you for ditching me, Usui,_ She thought. Nonetheless, she still cheered for her colleagues.

Erika scanned the audience for Misaki, and smirked. _Time for part two, she thought._

"Next, we will have Takumi Usui reappear." She gestured towards the box grandly. The audience cheered in response. Erika gestured to Sakura and Shizuko to drape the cloths back on the box.

"ALKAI-GEUHR-FIETA-TEHFI-SHINJO!" She yelled. She opened the box. The audience waited with bated breath. Upon seeing no Usui, they booed once more.

"SILENCE!" She yelled once more. She gestured to the small box inside the box.

"Look, what is this?" She asked the audience. A collection of 'oohs!' and 'aahs!' responded. She smiled triumphantly while Misaki rolled her eyes at the bad acting.

"It's a box. Let's open it in front of the audience." Erika opened the box to see a sheet of paper. She read it out.

"Takumi Usui will only appear if his true love goes into the box." Erika scanned the crowd.

"Who is Takumi Usui's true love?" She asked the audience. The men fell silent while the women and fangirls cheered. Erika gestured to a teenage to come up on the stage.

"So, tell us, how did you meet Takumi Usui?" Erika asked her.

The girl fumed and pushed her way into the box. "Be quiet. I'm here for Takumi." She paused. "Oh Takumi! I'm coming to get you!" She said in a high-pitched voice. Erika grimaced.

Deep in the crowd, a person was cracking their knuckles. "Oh how dare you, you-incompetent brat!" Misaki muttered under her breath.

Erika smirked, after predicting Misaki's reaction. "Now, we will test this young woman to see if she is the true love of Takumi Usui." She closed the box and quickly spun it three times.

"AKUSU-RIKA-GOMENA-FUTA!" She yelled and opened the box. The girl stepped out, without Takumi. The audience jeered at her.

"Where's Takumi?" The girl asked confusedly. Erika smirked.

"Unfortunately, he did not appear, so you are not his true love. I'm sorry. Please go back to your seat."

The girl cried as she made her way back. "Oh my handsome prince! What treacherous fate has befallen me, a beautiful princess!"

Misaki choked on her water, but still continued listening.

"Oh fate is a cruel thing! What have I done to receive this-this mockery from the stars?" She cried out. Erika smirked and continued.

"Is there anyone else who is Takumi Usui's lover?" She asked the audience. No girl or woman dared volunteer, for fear of being scorned. But the silence was broken by a sighing sound. Misaki stood up. Erika smiled, and gestured her to come onto the stage.

"What is your name?" Misaki glared at her.

"We work in the same place, and you don't know my name?"

The audience laughed along with Erika. "I'm sorry."

Misaki smiled. "I was joking. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, and I'm the true love of Usui."

Erika smiled and gestured to the box. "Would you like to try?"

Misaki's eyes steeled with determination. "Yes." She stepped in. Erika closed the door and draped the cloths over the rails of the box.

"ALLE-HARU-GIZU-DEUX!" She spun the box around one more with her assistants. They stopped, and opened the door. Usui and Misaki stepped out, hand-in-hand.

"Can we have a round of applause for our couple?" Erika asked the audience. They applauded loudly and cheers of Misaki and Usui echoed throughout the theatre.

Usui bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Usui grabbed the microphone from Erika. "Thanks so much, Erika. I'll like to say a few words." Erika nodded, as she and her assistants made their way to the seats.

Usui took Misaki's hand. "We've been together for so long. From the first day that you yelled at me, I knew that I had found 'the one'. And even now, after what, five years of dating? I know that you are and that you always will be 'the one'. No matter how many stupid, small fights that we have, or banters, I'll always be with you. No matter how many times you call me an idiot, or how many times you nearly burn the house down, I'll always be with you." He sneaked a glance at Misaki.

She had glistening tears in her eyes.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" She protested. Usui chuckled.

"You're one of the most headstrong people I've ever met in my life, but you're also one of the most resilient. You're courageous all the time. You're beautiful, even when you cry. And you're so lovable, even though you might not show it. Misaki," He knelt down and held her hand tighter.

"I loved you. I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what." He pulled out a tiny velvet box and opened it with shaking hands. Misaki covered her mouth as she cried happily.

"And I want you to have this as a symbol of my love for you. Of our love for each other." He slid the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"So that's why, I want to ask you…will you marry me?" He asked her. She felt giddy as she nodded quickly.

"Yes…" She whispered.

Usui chuckled. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch th-"

"YES! I'll always say yes to you." Misaki said. Usui smiled.

"I'll always wait for you. I'll always love you." Misaki whispered as she helped him up.

Usui laughed as he gentily wiped away her tears with his hand. "I guess you love me?"

Misaki glared at him through her tears. "You idiot." She pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. She felt immense warmth spreading though her body. Usui felt a spark light from within his heart. Misaki closed her eyes. Usui held her head, and felt her soft hair brush his fingertips.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "I love you too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN-Please kindly suggest any ideas or words in the comments. Thanks and hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
